Flashfeather's Trials (it's her diary)
by drydeskgum
Summary: This is the story... Of a simple wolf... Who leads an extraordinary life... NOT Flashfeather is a wolf at a training camp to become a fully fledged wolf hunter. She suffers with a terrible love life, learning how to hunt, learning how to collect prey, and learning how to trap prey. This is way more than the normal wolf would have to learn, mind you. Rated T (teen) for language


**Hey guys! Yeah, yet another story. That I will probably never finish. Because ill be dead when this ends. And then how will I finish it? Um anyways. Yeah. Tell me your opinions, I guess. If you want me to put short descriptions of people in a chapter by itself or... Something... Idfk, let me know what you think I should do. I already have the whole story planned out, mostly. Like I have the details and know where this particular story is going to end. But I most definitely plan on doing a sequel, and I know how that will end, but hell if I have the details. Yeah. Um. Love you guys. Stay strong. Whatever problems you have in your life will work themselves out if you just believe in yourself. Idk. What THEFUCK do I look like a genius. I'm sorry. I'm sleep deprived. OK THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING FOR ME**

Flashfeather looked wistfully at Cloudtail, then back to Hazelbrisk, the two she-wolves she was in love with. Flashfeather had recently stopped talking to Cloudtail (in a romantic way, that is) a couple of moons ago. They only talked for a few days, yes, but Flashfeather really felt a connection with her. Now her best friend, Hazelbrisk, was talking to Cloudtail. It just wasn't fair. Flashfeather finally gets over Cloudtail, and likes Hazelbrisk, and now the two of them like each other. Flash looked towards Redmane, the other she-wolf Flash was friends with. "I bet the wont even last a half moon together, Red." Flash sneered. She was beyond angry that Skyfur set the two up. "They don't even know what love is" Redmane replied. Flash knew Redmane and Cloudtail where together a couple of seasons ago, and even heard rumors they where mates, but Flash didn't take much mind to it. If Hazel wanted to insist she only spoke to Red because she didn't want to reject her, that was Hazel's business. Flash turned her muzzle up in disgust at the brown she-wolf touching noses with the silver she-wolf. Hazel and Cloud should really turn it down on the affection in public. Couldn't they see how much their shit was hurting Flash, Red, and Foresteyes, the male wolf who was in love with Cloud? Flash sighed. "They're such selfish bitches" she muttered to herself before retiring to her den for the night.

I, Flash, woke up groggily. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my paw, yawning. I didn't want to go to training today. I knew I would just see Hazel, and turn into the puddle of nerves I become whenever I'm around her. Whenever our eyes meet, I wish we lived somewhere cold, I blush so hard. She'll probably be spending all of her time with Cloud again, but wait, she can't! I quickly get excited when I remember that I'm going to be collecting the prey with Hazel, while Cloud hunts! Well, Cloud and the rest of the hunters, that is. More time for me to compliment Hazel! I quickly lick my fur, taking my time to carefully lap at my reddish blonde locks. When I finish grooming for the morning, I take a moment to collect my cool, and I leave my den. I spot Hazel from across the clearing at camp, my blue eyes meet her brown. I feel a spark inside of me. They're the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They may just be plain brown to her, but to me, they're the most unique, inspiring, goddess-worthy things in existence. The little flecks of gold around her pupil, the streaks of darker brown racing through the river of emotion... I look away quickly. I feel the butterflies flapping faster in my stomach as I gently walk towards my best friend. A lump rises in my throat as I smell her, her sweet scent making me dizzy. She smells like that distant memory that just barely evades you, lingering at the edge of your mind, taunting you for hours as you try desperately to remember where you've smelled thy before. She smells like an old nest I had when I was pinger, filled with the scents of a day of play, forest, grass, dew... A him of wild flowers. Blushing even harder, I manage to mumble a greeting. "Hey, Flash!" Hazel replies with a yawn. Her voice... It's like a river of honey, tumbling smoothly over worn out rocks. Every word she pronounces perfectly, each syllable lulls me deeper into the spell she has me under. I cant begin to explain the memories that rush through my mind at the sound of her voice. When our parents first sent us here so we could train to be fully fledged wolves, she was the first wolf i met. She had her fur in a sloppy manner, a stafe in which described how she felt. She hadnt botered grooming. I have loved we ever since that day. Even when she was at her lowest, I still loved her. She told me about her past, she's told me things she's never told anyone else before. And I've told her things too. My darkest secrets. I realize I still haven't responded to her with a start, my blue eyes widening. "Oh! Um, h-hey Hazel! Again! Sorry, I guess in still kinda tired, eheh..." Dammit! That was a half-assed response if I've ever heard one... I mentally beat myself down as Hazel chuckles. "We'll, lets get going, sleepy head!" I sighed as she stood up. I'm significantly taller than her, and people often poke fun at her height. Luckily they know not to do so when I'm around. I'm not afraid to slam someone into a tree if they try to make fun of my... I mean, uh, Hazel. Just Hazel. Because she will NEVER be mine. EVER. She knows how I feel, and she's rejected me. I shake my head to clear all these thoughts, and follow my princess out of camp to where the mentors were already wating. .


End file.
